


Dying, mighty Prince of Fife

by OAC_QI



Series: Iona's Resolve [1]
Category: Gloryhammer (Band)
Genre: Gloryhammer song style imitated, Hypothetical sequel, Other, alternate storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OAC_QI/pseuds/OAC_QI
Summary: Iona McDougall reflects on the sacrifice of Angus XIII for her kingdom.





	Dying, mighty Prince of Fife

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Victorious Defeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665526) by [TheDarkMetalLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkMetalLady/pseuds/TheDarkMetalLady). 

> Based upon Silent Tears of Frozen Princess from Tales from the Kingdom of Fife.

Sometimes all seems to drown in woe  
but there is a hope  
emerging inside my heart alone  
when I think of you.  
Remembering ancient days  
from another dimension.  
Your mighty laugh  
shan't call out again,  
caught in a veil of ash.

But I shall not cease  
seeking for you.

Dying, mighty prince of Fife,  
Your vict'rious kingdom mourns for you.  
I see the glitter of their silent tears  
afar in the wuthering dark.

Every night I feel you're near;  
Vivid memories,  
they dance within my reach  
and still are so far from here.  
Your godlike grace shall come ablaze  
with light again;  
my resolve may break the spell  
before the last hope dies.

My path carries on  
seeking for you.

Dying, mighty prince of Fife,  
Your vict'rious kingdom mourns for you.  
I see the glitter of their silent tears  
afar in the wuthering dark.

The Hootsman exhausted;  
Ralathor so weak; none can attempt this.  
My heart is afire,  
It will go on, to find the prince  
and bring back Angus McFife!

Dying, mighty prince of Fife,  
(_dying ... __prince of Fife_)  
Your vict'rious kingdom mourns for you.  
(_your vict'orious kingdom mourns for you_)  
I see the glitter of their silent tears  
(_I see the glitter of their silent tears_)  
afar in the wuthering dark.  
(_afar in the wuthering dark_)

Dying, mighty prince of Fife,  
(_dying_ ... _prince of Fife_)  
Your vict'rious kingdom mourns for you.  
(_your vict'orious kingdom mourns for you_)  
I see the glitter of their silent tears  
(_I see the glitter of their silent tears_)  
afar in the wuthering dark.  
(_afar in the wuthering dark_)


End file.
